Smallville: Wayne Season 2
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Bruce helps Clark find the stone of air and attends his graduation.
1. Sacred

**Smallville: Wayne**

**Season 2**

Episode 1: Sacred

(It opens with Clark in the barn when Dr. Swann rolls up with Bridgette.)

Dr. Swann: Hello Clark.

(Clark looks up.)

Clark: Hey Dr. Swann, Mother. What's up?  
Dr. Swann: We managed to track down the Stone of Air. It's in China.  
Clark: How am I going to get there? I can't fly.  
Bridgette (smiling): Not yet.  
Clark: Do you miss it, Dr. Swann?  
Dr. Swann: Miss what?  
Clark: Being able to walk?  
Dr. Swann: Sometimes. I was always more of an observer than a fighter.  
Bridgette: Yet you still saved my butt at the hospital.  
Clark: Cool.  
Dr. Swann: Kal-El, do you remember what I told you when we first met?  
Clark: I must write my own destiny.  
Dr. Swann: You don't have to do this if you don't want to.  
Clark: I want to. I want to help people.

(Dr. Swann smiles.)

Clark: What?  
Dr. Swann: Your mother said the same thing a few days after I met her.  
Bridgette: Oh, you big softy.  
Clark: See you guys when I get the Stone. Now to tell Mom and Dad.  
Dr. Swann: We'll try to help you soften the blow.  
Clark: Thank you.

[Clark speeds off. Cut to the kitchen.)

Clark: Hey Mom, Dad, Dr. Swann and Mother found the Stone of Air. It's in China.  
Martha: Are you going after it?  
Clark: I have to.  
Jonathan: Clark, you don't have to do anything just because Jor-El tells you to.  
Dr. Swann: He's not. I offered him the chance to decline.  
Clark: The fate of this whole planet is at stake Dad. I can't let innocent people get hurt. I'll be fine. I promise. I'll catch a ride with Lex.  
Dr. Swann: Actually, I was going to offer you my plane.  
Clark: You have a plane?  
Dr. Swann: Of course.  
Clark: Cool.  
Bridgette: We thought you'd like that.  
Dr. Swann: You can use it to go to China. We'll stay here to have a private talk with your parents.  
Clark: Right.

(Clark rushes off before rushing back.)

Clark: Dad, do me a favor and go easy on Dr. Swann.

(Clark rushes off. Cut to a Jet taking off. Cut to China as Clark arrives and looks around when he bumps into a man who looks like Christian Bale with five-o'clock shadow.)

Clark: Oh so- Bruce?  
Bruce: Hey Clark. What the hell are you doing in China?  
Clark: Looking for something for Dr. Virgil Swann.  
Bruce: Wait, _the_ Virgil Swann? My dad used to hang out with him when I was a kid.  
Clark: Cool because I'm... Well... Dr. Swann's my biological father.  
Bruce: So he's an alien?  
Clark: Yup.

Bruce: Interesting. What exactly are you looking for?

Clark: A stone some ancestor of mine left here.  
Bruce: ... Okay, sorry to geek out, but an old friend from high school now owes me twenty dollars.

[Clark shakes his head.]

Clark: You have a weird sense of humor, Bruce.  
Bruce: I know.

(Clark and Bruce walk forward when they bump into Lana and Lois Lane.)

Clark: Lana? Lois? What are you two doing here?  
Lana: ... I don't really know actually.

[Lois notices Bruce.]

Lois: Wow. Would I be wrong in assuming you're Bruce Wayne?  
Bruce: Why would you say that?  
Lois: You look just like the guy... And also like the guy from Newsies.  
Bruce: Christian Bale?

Lois: Yeah, him.

Bruce: Oh. So why are you here?  
Lois: I'm as clueless as Lana.  
Bruce: Okay. Um... We were heading out for a bite to eat.  
Clark: On me.  
Lana: Okay. Clark... How'd you get here?  
Clark: Dr. Swann loaned me his jet.  
Lois: Whoa! Dr. Swann? As in the guy that's building STAR Labs in Metropolis?  
Clark: Yup.

Bruce: Old friend of my father's.

Lois: ... Okay...

[The four go off. As Bruce, Lois, and Clark get ahead, Lana's eyes glow purple. Cut to Bridgette and Swann.]

Dr. Swann: So... Did Hiram go peacefully?  
Jonathan: How the hell do you know my father, and what gives you the right to ask?  
Martha: Jonathan.  
Dr. Swann: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset.  
Martha: It's just that... You being Clark's biological parents is a lot to take in.  
Dr. Swann: I can understand. To be honest, I've been envious of Clark's relationship with you and wished I could have had that with my father.  
Jonathan: Why? Was he never around?  
Dr. Swann: No, but I wasn't the ideal son. Think of Clark's relationship with the AI Jor-El mixed with the relationship between the Luthors.  
Martha: Oh, I'm so sorry.  
Dr. Swann: You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault.  
Martha: Well how was your relationship with your mother?  
Dr. Swann: Much better. She was very open to my views and supportive.  
Jonathan (softening slightly): So uh... Any brothers or sisters?

[Dr. Swann's face darkens.]

Dr. Swann: I...I had a brother, but we didn't get along so well.  
Jonathan: Man, a rough family life.  
Dr. Swann: You could say we were a little dysfunctional.

(Bridgette rubs Dr. Swann's shoulders comfortingly.)

Martha: How have you enjoyed the comforts of Earth?  
Dr. Swann: It's less advanced than Krypton, but maybe that's for the best.  
Bridgette: Yup.  
Jonathan: So... Can you guys, do anything?  
Bridgette: Virgil can, but I can't. I lost my powers.  
Jonathan: How?  
Bridgette: Gold Kryptonite.  
Jonathan: Gold what?  
Bridgette: Gold Kryptonite it has the power to take a person's power away permanently.  
Martha: Oh my goodness!  
Bridgette: Don't worry. It's incredibly rare. I've only seen one chunk of it in my entire life.  
Dr. Swann: And I've made sure that no one will find any more of it.  
Jonathan: Alright.  
Bridgette: Any interesting stories from Clark's childhood?  
Martha: Oh, you came to the right place.

(Chloe comes in.)

Chloe: Hey Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Is... Whoa! Dr. Virgil Swann and Bridgette Crosby in Smallville!  
Dr. Swann: Miss Sullivan. Always a pleasure to see you.  
Bridgette: Hello.  
Chloe: What are you doing in Smallville?  
Dr. Swann: Visiting some friends we've made through Clark.  
Chloe: Cool. So... Where's Clark?  
Bridgette: On a plane to China.  
Chloe: Eh?  
Dr. Swann: He's helping me with some research about an ancient artifact we've been studying for about forty-four years.  
Chloe: Okay. Also, I know this is out of context, but look what I found when Lana was showing me this box of stuff that belonged to her great aunt.

(Chloe drops down a picture of Jor-El when he was Joe the Drifter as he's standing next to Louise. Dr. Swann swallows sadly.)

Chloe: You okay?  
Dr. Swann: Yes it's just... Joe was an old close friend of mine.  
Chloe: It's amazing how much he looks like Clark, isn't it?  
Dr. Swann: You know, don't you?  
Chloe: Know what?  
Dr. Swann: Miss Sullivan, I'm not insulting your intelligence, don't insult mine.  
Chloe: Okay, I know Clark's an alien... And he's my boyfriend.  
Bridgette: What?!  
Chloe: Um... Something wrong?  
Dr. Swann: Clark is an alien.  
Chloe: So?  
Dr. Swann: We're the one who sent him.  
Chloe: You're his parents?  
Bridgette: Yes.  
Chloe: Don't worry! We haven't done it!  
Jonathan: Yeah. We know.  
Chloe: Oh god, this is the worst meeting with a boyfriend's parents ever.  
Dr. Swann: Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Besides, you should've seen me when I met my wife's mother.  
Chloe: So, is the whole paraplegic thing part of your cover?  
Dr. Swann: Nope.  
Chloe: What happened?  
Dr. Swan: During Krypton's destruction I was injured and Bridgette helped me escape with her.  
Chloe: Oh man, I'm so sorry.  
Dr. Swann: Don't be.  
Chloe: So... Any cute embarrassing stories about Clark that you four can freely tell me while he's in China?  
Jonathan (Looking at the clock): Don't you have school?  
Chloe: Aw. You're worst than my dad.

(Chloe walks off.)

Dr. Swann: That child loves poking her nose in places.  
Jonathan: Oh yeah. She taught me that even persistence needs to be taken in moderation.

[Dr. Swann smiles. Cut to Bruce, Clark, Lois and Lana looking at the food.]

Lois: Not a whole lot of choices.

(Lana doesn't say anything. Bruce and Lois sit down first.)

Lois: So Mr. Wayne, what's up with you being in China?  
Bruce: Private matter, Miss Lane. You a reporter or something?  
Lois (scoffing): Over my dead body.

Lana: Don't say things like that.

Lois: God! ... Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me.

Lana: Sorry.

Lois: Eh. So, how did your old man know Dr. Swann?  
Bruce: Club.

Lois: Couple of Club men?  
Bruce: Yep.

(Clark sits down.)

Lois: So, if I may drill my cousin's boyfriend?  
Clark: ... Okay...

Lois: What's the real reason why you're here?  
Clark: Uh... Just doing research for Dr. Swann. He's become a pretty close family friend.

Lois (Suspiciously): Really?

Clark: Oh yeah. I've known him for years.

Lois: I see. Now... You still gonna be living on the farm after high school?  
Clark: ... Probably. Mom and Dad have trouble getting farmhands.  
Lois: You still gonna keep that stupid dog?  
Clark: Shelby isn't stupid. He's great.

Bruce: Who's Shelby?  
Clark: A dog we got a few days ago.  
Bruce: Oh.

(Lana walks off for the bathroom as Clark goes to grab their order.)

Lois: So, I think this is gonna be weird.  
Bruce: Nice meeting you though, Miss Lane.

(Bruce kisses Lois' hand. Lois is a bit stunned.]

Lois: ... Wow...

(Cut to the bathroom as Lois joins Lana.)

Lana: Smitten?

Lois: No. You shut up.

Lana: Just a little advice. He's the guy mothers warn their daughters about.

Lois: Sounds fun.

[Lana looks at Lois.]

Lana: Huh?  
Lois: Come on, Lana. This isn't a nunnery here.

Lana: Oh.

[Lana goes back to what she was doing. Just then, her eyes glow purple and she goes to Lois and touches the base of her neck as her eyes glow purple too.)

Margaret: We have a Crystal to find.  
Briana: Can I Mack with Bruce Wayne first?  
Margaret: No! What the hell is wrong with you?!  
Briana: Sorry. I've been dead for such a long time that I have forgotten many things. Hormones...extremely powerful.

Margaret: Oh brother. Just keep calm. It's not like we'll be at this forever.

Briana: Spoil sport.

[Margaret and Briana walk out of the ladies room.]

Bruce: Hey ladies. How were you?  
Briana: Talking about you.

(Briana kisses Bruce as he falls over. Margaret rolls her eyes.]

Margaret: If you'll excuse us, we have to be off now.

(Margaret pries Briana off of Bruce.)

Briana: Call me!  
Clark: ... That was weird.

Bruce (exasperated): Yeah...

Clark: We better follow them.  
Bruce: Great. You got smarter.

(Clark laughs a bit as he helps Bruce up.)

Clark: Let's go.

(They follow the two as they bump into Jason Teague.)

Jason: Hey Lana, what are you doing here?

(Margaret angrily lifts Jason up by the neck.)

Clark: Wait!

[Margaret looks at Clark, eyes glowing.]

Margaret: It's Kal-El.  
Briana: Ooh... You think he can fly yet?

[Clark super speeds over.]

Clark: Is something going on, ladies?  
Margaret: No. Why do you ask, Clark?

Bruce: Like what have you done with Lois and Lana.

Briana: Screw it.

(Briana waves her hand, and Bruce and Clark are knocked several blocks away.)

Bruce: ... Ow!

Clark: What was that?!

Bruce: How the hell should I know?! My experience stops at evil ninjas!

Clark: We need to find out what's going on.

Bruce: Let's go.

(Cut to a building as Margaret holds Jason up.)

Jason: Lana, what's going on?!  
Margaret: Lana is asleep right now, Mr. Teague. I am Margaret Isobel Thoreaux.  
Briana: Do you have Bruce Wayne's number?  
Margaret: Not now, Briana! Seriously, the attention span of a child.

[Briana sticks out her tongue.]

Jason: I'm just looking for the stone-  
Margaret: It's mine!  
Briana: Actually, it's Cl-  
Margaret: Shush!

[They both get blown back somehow. Margaret and Briana look around and see that Jason is gone as Clark speeds up with Bruce.)

Clark: What did you two do to Lana and Lois?

Margaret: Oh, they're here.

Briana: They're just sleeping. Now...  
Margaret: No Briana!

Briana: Damnit!

Clark: She's a lot hornier than I remember.  
Bruce: What the-? You met them before?  
Clark: Yeah, at Chloe's birthday party.

Briana: That was a party.

Margaret: Now, where's the stone?  
Clark: I don't know. Just let Lois and Lana go.

Margaret: Can't do that.

(Margaret blasts Clark back. Bruce runs forward, pulling a small pellet out of his belt.]

Bruce: Hope this works!

(Bruce tosses it down. When the smoke clears, both men are gone.)

Briana: Wow. So Bruce Wayne knows magic?  
Margaret: No. He just knows how to disappear.

Briana: What do we do?

Margaret: Shadow them.  
Briana: Sweet.

(They turn into shadows and slither around. Cut to Bruce and Clark at an old museum.)

Clark: You sure about this?  
Bruce: Given the data from Dr. Swann, this is the only logical choice.

Clark: Okay.

(They go in and find the stone surrounded by blue meteor rocks.)

Clark: What's this?  
Bruce: No idea.

(Clark picks up the Stone of Air, in the shape of the mark Jor-El burned on Clark's chest.)

Clark: Hey, this is my family crest.  
Bruce: ... An eight?

Clark: No, not exactly. It's the Kryptonian letter S.  
Bruce: Oh, so you're like Alexander the Great.  
Clark: Yeah right. No way am I going into battle with this on my chest.  
Bruce: Actually, Alexander was though invincible. Psychological warfare has its benefits.

Clark: Didn't think you were interested in that kind of stuff.  
Bruce: I'm not. I'm just interested in people who figured out problems no one else could.

Clark: Uh-huh.

Bruce: It's also why I like Sherlock Holmes.  
Clark: I was more of a King Arthur kind of guy.

(Margaret and Briana arrive.)

Briana: Hey cool, sapphires.  
Margaret: No they're not. They're glowing.

Briana: Meaning?

Margaret: They're something else.

(Clark tries to rush them, but just jogs at them.)

Clark: ... This is weird.  
Bruce: ... Wait... Looks like this stuff's reacting the same way Meteor Rock does.

Clark: What?!

Bruce: Looks like these blue meteor rocks are sapping your powers.  
Briana: Ooh.

(Briana walks up and shoves Clark down.)

Margaret: No, Briana! For god's sake woman, control your libido!

Briana: Can't help it!

Bruce: Yeash, it's like watching the Three Stooges.  
Clark: Yeah.

(Clark gets up and pulls out a sword.)

Bruce: You know how to use that thing?  
Clark: A little.

Bruce: Great.

(Bruce grabs another sword and holds it up.)

Briana: Oh no! Long swords! Our weakness!

(Briana blasts both of them back.)

Briana: Oh, faced!

Margaret: Focus, Briana.

Briana: Aw...

(The two hold their swords up.)

Clark: We're walking out of here, and you're letting Lois and Lana go.  
Margaret: I have revenge to take on the Teagues.

Bruce: Revenge?

Margaret: The Teague's killed both of us.  
Briana: I blame society.

Bruce: Vengeance solves nothing.

Margaret: How would you know? You're just a scared little boy crying for his mommy and daddy, like Lana Lang does.

[Bruce's face hardens. He knocks Margaret in the head with the hilt of his sword.)

Briana: Ooh, you like it rough, don't you?  
Margaret: NOT NOW, BRIANA!

[Briana fires a blast at Clark. Clark ducks and knocks her out with a blow to the head.)

Clark: Sorry Lois.

Margaret: You will not deter me!

(Margaret blasts Clark back as he loses grip of the Stone as Bruce grabs it just in time as he's knocked into a wall full of Blue Kryptonite shurikens. Clark breathes heavily. Margaret grabs Clark's sword and is about to stab him when Bruce hits her in the head.)

Bruce: You know how to exercise a witch from someone?

Clark: Not a clue.

(The Stone of Air glows as Lois and Lana wake up and Bruce and Clark quickly put the swords away.)

Clark: Lana, Lois, are you two alright?  
Lana: Yeah... What happened?  
Bruce: Jason knocked you two out to get the stone.  
Lois: Why?  
Bruce: ... His mom and Dr. Swann don't get along.

Lois: Still, why would he do such a thing?!

Bruce: The whole family's nuts. Trust me. My family used to hang out with his.

Lois: I'll take your word for it.

Bruce: Now let's head out.

[They all walk out.]

Clark: Well, see you around, Bruce.  
Bruce: Later.

[Bruce walks in a different direction, leaving the three behind. Cut to the next day as Clark returns holding the Crystal of Air.)

Clark: Found it. Only had to go through a room full of Kryptonite artifacts, but I managed to grab the crystal.  
Bridgette: Oh Clark, are you okay?  
Clark: I'm fine, Mother.  
Dr. Swann: Well done Clark. I was talking to your parents for a bit, so I think it's your turn.  
Clark: My turn?  
Dr. Swann: Ask me anything about my family on Krypton.  
Clark: What were my grandparents like?  
Dr. Swann: You grandfather was an intimidating one.  
Clark: Okay. I knew you guys weren't close when you were younger, but did it get easier?  
Dr. Swann: Actually, it only got worse. My father never thought I'd meet his expectations.  
Clark: Wow.  
Dr. Swann: It didn't bother me a whole lot because I knew, in my heart, that I had done what others didn't have the courage to do and smart enough to know not to do things others wanted to do.

[Takes a few seconds for everyone to understand.]

Clark: So... How about Grandmother?  
Dr. Swann: She was more supportive.  
Clark: Well... What was she like?  
Bridgette: She gave me your blanket when your father and I got married.  
Martha: Clark's blanket?  
Bridgette: The same.  
Martha: Wow.  
Bridgette: It's a family heirloom apparently.  
Clark: So Mother... How about your mom?  
Bridgette: She didn't like your father very much.  
Dr. Swann: She didn't like me, period.  
Clark: What happened?  
Dr. Swann: I started dating your mother.  
Clark: What? That's it?  
Dr Swann: Apparently, your grandmother wanted your mother to marry within her house.  
Clark: Her house?  
Bridgette: Remember when I told you about the Labor Guild?  
Clark: Oh.  
Martha: Labor Guild? House?  
Clark: It's how Krypton's class system worked ... Would you like to stay for dinner?  
Dr. Swann: I wouldn't want to impose.  
Bridgette: Me either.  
Martha: Trust me, Dr. Swann, I'm sure you wouldn't.  
Jonathan: I've gotta admit, you did a pretty good job changing my opinion of you.  
Dr. Swann: Coming from you, Mr. Kent that is nothing short of a blessing. Thank you.

[Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Bridgette and Swann all head back to the house.]

Clark: What was life like when you two were together?  
Dr. Swann: The moment you were born was the happiest time in your mother's life. I thought her smile would never fade away.  
Bridgette: You were our miracle child.  
Clark: Wow. When were you married?  
Dr. Swann: 1967.  
Clark: Whoa!  
Dr. Swann: Everyone keeps saying that.  
Clark: Who else said that?  
Jonathan: A few people who knew your secret and talked in the farm.  
Clark: Oh.  
Dr. Swann: To put it bluntly. We had trouble conceiving.  
Clark: Oh. Wow. That can't have helped make sending me away any easier.  
Bridgette: No. It broke our hearts. However, your brave father was not about to let you go with us when Krypton was about to explode. That's why he constructed the ship.

(Clark looks at the crystal and its shape.)

Clark: Why's our family crest the symbol of air?  
Dr. Swann: Various reasons. After a war about 100 years before Krypton exploded, it was changed to the symbol of bravery.  
Clark: What's that look like?  
Dr. Swann: You'll find that out for yourself someday.  
Jonathan: So Dr. Swann...  
Dr. Swann: Please Mr. Kent, call me Virgil.  
Jonathan: In that case, you can call me Jonathan. Anyway, if you or Bridgette would ever like to visit, well my home's open to you.  
Dr. Swann: Thank you, Mr. Kent. That means a lot.

[Cut to Virgil Swann leaving the Kents house.]

Jonathan: See you around, Virgil.  
Martha: Bye Bridgette.  
Clark: Later Dr. Swann, Mother.  
Bridgette: Goodbye Martha. Goodbye Clark.  
Dr. Swann: Goodbye, Jonathan. Goodbye, Clark.

(Dr. Swann wheels off with Bridgette.)

The End.


	2. Commencement

**Smallville: Wayne**

**Season 2**

Episode 2: Commencement

(It opens at the Kent Farm as Clark prepares for graduation.)

Clark: This is going to be an interesting day.  
Martha: Yes. Jonathan and I even called Dr. Swann and Bridgette.  
Clark: They're going to be there?  
Martha: Yes.  
Clark: Excellent. Four of the most important people in my life watching me get my diploma.  
Bridgette: I can't believe I get to see this day.  
Dr. Swann: Hello Kal-El.  
Martha: When did you show up?  
Clark: Middle of my sentence. You can really book it, Dr. Swann.  
Dr. Swann: A little help from a power you have yet to develop.  
Clark: Flying?  
Dr. Swann: Nope. It deals more with lungs, but I won't spoil the surprise.  
Bridgette: I just hung on for dear life. Oh, and we brought a friend over.

(Bruce comes up.)

Bruce: Hey Clark.  
Clark: Bruce. How are you?  
Bruce: Great. Couldn't miss my friends' graduation.  
Clark: Hope I can remember to call you Adam at school.  
Bruce: Me too.

(The two smile as Jonathan walks up in a tux as Dr. Swann is there.)

Jonathan: Hey Virgil. How'd you, Bruce, and Bridgette get here so fast?  
Clark: Some lung power I don't have yet.  
Jonathan: Want some help onto the truck?  
Dr. Swann: That's very kind of you, Mr. Kent.  
Bruce: I'll help you out, too, sir.

[Cut to the High School as the Kents truck pulls up. Everyone comes out as Chloe comes up.)

Chloe: Hey guys. Clark, I'm glad I caught you. I need to talk about our relationship. I just... It's been a great year, but... I just think we work better as friends.  
Clark: No problem. Oh, and Adam's back for a little bit.  
Chloe: Oh hey... What's with the facial hair?

[Bruce runs his hand through his beard.]

Bruce: You don't like it?

Chloe: Eh.

(Lois arrives.)

Lois: Hey Cous. Hey... Bruce?  
Bruce: Yup.  
Lois: You look like Aragorn.

[Bruce smiles.]

Bruce: I love those books.

[Cut to the ceremony.]

Principal: Clark Kent!  
Clark: Yes?  
Principal: Congratulations on making it.  
Clark: Thank you, sir.

(Clark walks up and receives his diploma as everyone cheers and Dr. Swann and Bridgette smile.)

Dr. Swann (Mentally): Well done, my son.  
Bridgette (mentally): That's my boy.

(Just then, military vehicles roll up.)

Soldier (PA): Attention, we have just received information that a meteor shower will hit Smallville in three hours.  
Lois: Well that sucks.  
Chloe: I know. Right?  
Clark: You two have to get out of here.  
Lois: I know.  
Chloe: Where are you going to?  
Clark: I have to find Lana.  
Lois: Saw that coming.  
Chloe: Yeah, me too.

(Clark goes off.)

Dr. Swann: Clark, be careful. This Meteor Shower is a warning. It means human blood was spilled on one of the Crystals.  
Clark: Lana and Mrs. Teague have been fighting over the stones.  
Dr. Swann: Meet me and your mother in the Kawatche Caves. We managed to retrieve the other stone ourselves.  
Clark: Right.  
Bridgette: Be careful, Clark.  
Clark: I will.  
Bruce: I'll go too. That witch is tough.  
Bridgette: Bruce, that's a terrible thing to say about Lana.  
Bruce: ... I'm talking about the witch that possessed Lana the last time I saw her.

Clark: Fine, but be careful.

Bruce: Right.

(Cut to the Luthor Mansion as Clark arrives.)

Clark: Lana?  
Lex: She's not here.  
Clark: Lex. Look, Dr. Swann thinks the shower's connected to one of the stones. Have you seen any of them around?  
Lex: Nope. I saw Lana lying on the ground unconscious and sent her home. Clark, why are you, Bridgette, and Dr. Swann so close?  
Clark: Sorry Lex, no time to talk.

(Clark goes off and speeds to Lana and Chloe's place while Lex is looking around the room. Bruce is in the room taking a good look at Lex from around the corner. Lex looks in Bruce's direction, but Bruce ducks for cover. Cut to Lana and Chloe's place as Clark goes in.)

Clark: Lana?

(Lana groans as she looks up.)

Lana: Clark?  
Clark: Lana, Lois and Chloe are at the school, you should go there too. There's going to be another Meteor Shower.  
Lana: Another... I feel so weak.  
Clark: Just take it easy. Also, that stone in the farm that went missing, do you have it?

(Lana opens her hand to find a bloody Stone of Air.)

Lana: Here it is.  
Clark: Great. See you after the shower passes.

[Clark super-speeds back to the school where Swann and Bridgette are waiting.]

Clark: I've got it, and Lana's on the way. Now what?  
Dr. Swann: Come with us.

[Bridgette pushes Swann's chair into the cave. Clark follows.]

Clark: What are we doing?

Dr. Swann: Going to the Kawatche Cave.  
Clark: Why?  
Bridgette: You'll see.

(Cut to the cave as Lex arrives on a hunch, and as he's about to see Clark, Dr. Swann, and Bridgette arrive, he's knocked out from behind by Bruce.)

Bruce: Sorry, pal. You're getting a bit too edgy for my taste.

(Clark arrives as Chloe comes up.)

Chloe: Hey guys. What's up?

Clark: Chloe, Bruce what are you two doing here?!

Bruce: Making sure Lex doesn't find out about you.  
Clark: But-  
Bruce: Clark, I've known Lex a lot longer than you. I've seen who he really is.

Clark: I don't accept that. I know there is good in him and it will win out.  
Bruce: Are you willing to bet your life on it?

Bridgette: Okay guys; let's just get on with things.

[Bridgette nods her head.]

Clark: You guys stay here and keep the cave safe.

(Cut to the Kawatche Caves as Clark holds up the Key, and it leads the three to the arctic.)

Clark: Why are we here?

(Bridgette holds up the Stones of Water and Fire, and they merge with the Stone of Air to create the Crystal of Knowledge.)

Dr. Swann: Throw it into the snow.

(Clark does so, and as it sinks into the water, the Fortress of Solitude emerges.)

Clark: Whoa...

(Clark goes in with Dr. Swann and Bridgette.)

Clark: Hello?  
AI Jor-El: Welcome home... My son.  
Clark: Home?  
Dr. Swann: I designed this Fortress to resemble our home world and the computer in this Fortress is made purely of my intellect.  
Clark: Like the ship and the cave?  
Dr. Swann: Exactly. Just as you've finished high school, you're moving on to the next stage of your life. One journey has ended. Your next journey is about to begin.  
Bridgette: So, no pressure, dear.

To Be Continued...


End file.
